


9S's Garbage Collection

by MadMinos



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Dry Orgasm, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Futanari, Growth, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMinos/pseuds/MadMinos
Summary: While 9S is doing field work, he encounters a certain YoRHa deserter. Little does he know, she has BIG plans for him
Relationships: 9S/A2 (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	9S's Garbage Collection

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing any kind of erotica, please critique me in the comments, i plan on making more weird shit

“Just another parking ticket, huh." 9S stared at the receipt blankly. He was searching the city for more relics of humans before they left for the moon. He often worked on his lonesome for days at a time. It was boring work, but it was what he was built for after all.   
9S began sprinting to the next faint signal across the city park when he was halted by a sudden tremor. "Damn, more machines, I thought the forward team already cleared this area." 9S checked his scanners to find a single blip moving toward him. And fast.  
Nines readied his sword for the incoming machine. If only he had reacted faster. Like a flash of light, he felt the pressure of a semi-truck hit him in the face and sent him flying into the next building.  
He was rattled, but relatively unharmed, as he always made sure to install defensive drivers before doing fieldwork.  
The machine rushed toward him for a second strike. Nines prepared for a second frontal blow and readied his hacking equipment. But to his surprise, the machine stopped dead in front of him. His visual input was blurred at first from the blow to the head, but as his eyes adjusted he didn’t see a machine. It was a YoRHa unit!  
"'Bout time I found myself a scanner. You bastards are always so scared of everything that you’ll call for backup for a stubby. But not you. No, not you"  
The android in front of Nines looked like a standard model Battle unit. Except she was wearing no clothes. As Nines inspected her over the course of a second, he deduced, to his horror, that the YoRHa unit standing in front of him was no ordinary Battle unit.  
It was an Attacker! This was the infamous A2 that defected from the bunker and was known for killing other YoRHa on the network. 9S frantically began issuing a request for a Battler battalion and started uploading his backup to the bunker in case he was killed.  
[ERROR. Check system connection and try again.]  
That’s not right, network connections never went dark unless he was deep underground or… something was jamming his signal.  
"Aww, is little puppy unable to connect to his precious Wi-fi? Dumbass, I got a wireless dampener installed so pricks like you wouldn’t pull that shit on me."  
Oh no, she really was going to kill him, nines hadn’t backed up since that morning, he’d lose all his progress if he got destroyed now. Or worse, if she destroys his black box, he might not come back at all. "What do you want!" Nines tried to sound tough, but he was having a panic attack on the inside, "I don’t have anything but old tax reports and train tickets, and if its intel you want, scanner hard drives are built to be impenetrable from cyber attacks"  
"Oh, honey, I don’t want any of that! What I want is you." A2 punctuated her odd motive with a boop on 9S's nose.   
But it wasn’t a finger he felt on his nose. When Nines looked down from her smug face, he saw something no android should have staring him right in the face. A throbbing, 15 inch dick complete with testicles each the size of oranges.   
The thing was huge, even by human standards, but androids didn’t have pronounced genitals at all, just what was needed to resemble humans.  
"What the hell is that!" Nines blurted in disgust  
"Like it? Since I disconnected from the network, safeguards on physical logic code just flew away. After decades of killing machines and androids, it makes you want to mix it up a bit, so I taught myself how to hack my code to give me ‘special drivers,’ If you know what I mean."  
Nines sat in the pile of rubble, flabbergasted. Why would a YoRHa unit need, let alone WANT a human penis? It was- it was- it was completely un--  
"Suck it."  
"Er, wha… what?" Before 9S could continue contemplating the philosophical purpose of robot girls with dicks, he was called to attention by a meaty slap.  
"I said suck it, faggot. Did I stutter?" She was dragging her dick across his face now. 9S wanted to run as fast as he could. He should have been running, but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to move. It was like his motor functions had been sapped just like his network connection.  
"What did you do to me?! Why can’t I move?" Nines struggled to move his face away from the monster in front of him to no avail.  
"You’re not going anywhere, and soon enough, you won’t want to. As we speak, my virus is working its magic on your console. Deleting useless protocols like ‘fight or flight’ and replacing them with ones you’ll need for your new purpose."  
The thought of his code being broken down and played with like a Scratch program terrified 9S. "What’s that?" He asked sheepishly.  
"My new cock slut!" A2 said it so matter of factly as though shed said it a thousand times to numerous other helpless Scanners. "And there goes the gag reflex class!" She thrust her meat between 9S's pale lips and immediately hilted down his throat with less resistance than a fleshlight. 9S tried his hardest to push the woman meat out with his internal functions, but there was nothing. Looking through his programs, she was right. His gag reflex class was missing, along with several other classes.   
[ERROR. Internal resistance class not found]  
[ERROR. Foe recognition class not found]  
[WARNING. Garbage collection protocol online]  
Garbage collection?! She’s using my own system to get rid of unwanted code! What’s worse, new pathways were slowly being opened.   
Meanwhile, outside of the corrupting mind of 9S, A2 began to pump in and out of his mouth. She knew no mercy. She hefted her cucumber thick dick through his abused throat like an animal in heat. The taste was awful, like a mixture of salt and motor oil. But 9S could do nothing but struggle helplessly as her huge sack bruised his petite chin. He could feel it pulse and twitch in his mouth and throat, he knew what was coming, and so did A2.   
A2 pulled her behemoth out of his throat just enough that the head rested on his tongue. With one last thrust, she grabbed the exposed shaft of her dick and held Nines' head in place as spurts of cum blasted the back of his throat. Somehow the cum was even worse. It was like salty jello that was left to sit in a car muffler. Creamy, thick batter cascaded off his tongue and down his maw. He tried to gag, but it seemed he was physically incapable, it all just flowed down his esophagus like viscous milk. Salty sweet milk…  
Wait a second. No, it tasted horrible. Like a fondue made of old vinegar and creamy sweet caramel. What was happening, was 9S… enjoying her cum?! No, that can’t be right. He hated it! He hated everything about this.  
He hated being used like a toy. He hated being forced to kneel for this beautiful woman. He hated being addicted to her sweet, sweet semen like it was those Tik Tak things 6O always talks about. He hated the feeling when her cock stopped spewing loads down his throat. He hated when her dick came out of his needy mouth.  
"Wow… you already are starting to look braindead. Must have hit you in the head too hard." A2 looked down at 9S who seemed lost in thought and afterglow, he seemed to be switching between faces of defiance and ecstasy. "Well, time to get to the best part." A2 grabbed Nines by the collar and dragged him out of the rubble and into the field. She then took a sword and cut off all of his clothes. He had a small, boyish frame. Not very muscular by any means, but lithe and youthful.   
9S seemed to be in another world. He continued looking through his console frantically, watching as the very structure of his mind was shifting like a kaleidoscope. 

BodyTypes.Add(MagnumDongLOL);  
BodyTypes.Add(MegaMilkers);  
Public Class MagnumDongLOL(24, 6, 12){}  
Public Class MegaMilkers("J"){}

*Oh god, oh fuck. What is she doing!* 9S thought to himself. She was adding things to his own hardware information just like she had to hers. What unspeakable things were going to happen to him?! On the outside, 9s could only lucidly grasp what was happening. A2 had taken him to an open field and taken his clothes off. She knelt over his prone body and locked with his lips. She had the expected iron taste with almost a hint of cherry. She prodded his helpless mouth open with her tongue and wrapped it around his. All the heat they produced together was enough to make him hard.  
Wait… 9S didn’t remember having a penis to get hard with. When A2 broke away from the kiss, Nines looked down across his bare body to see he had a large 8 inch dick and a pair of decent sized nuts. He couldn’t see his testicles, but he could feel them dangling free in the cool breeze. God, they were so sensitive! And they felt so heavy! It was almost like they were growing with each pulse. In fact, they were, his brand new dick and balls were growing bigger and bigger by the second. Each surge felt painful and amazing all at the same time.   
A2 was on her hands and knees looking up and down his rapidly expanding boy cock. "I like giving my girls big cocks so they can entertain themselves while I’m away, and it feels nice to dominate someone bigger than me" A2 was speaking in a sultry, almost patronizing tone.  
"You mean… I’m going to have… something b-bigger than… that?!" 9S's words were labored from pain and pleasure, as he nodded at the meat between his captor's legs. A2 didn't answer, she just wrapped a hand around 9S's still growing cock. She could hardly wrap her hands around it as it passed out her own dick length. She started pumping its expanded length with one hand while fondling his bloated balls with the other.   
9S was finding it harder to think coherently, he saw file after file being deleted and more classes and solutions being imprinted into his protocols. Why was he out here in a field again? Did he have some sort of mission? Who was he even working for? More and more information disappeared from his mind. He had to fight it! Start small, what was his name? 9S, Nines, yeah. But… what did the S stand for? Oh no.  
A2 was pumping harder, she had started using her breasts and mouth to get him off, wait a second. Were her tits always that big, they looked like they had gone from petite B cups to whopping E cups. And now his dick was pumping through them! He could feel every inch of his now 2 foot dick flaring with need. Need for release. Need to paint his Mistress with his cum. Oh! Maybe Mistress will know what S stands for!   
"M-Mistress! My name! What does it mean?" 9S could swear his voice sounded… higher? More feminine? No, that’s just how it’s always sounded.  
A2 took a breath from her plaything’s dick but continued rubbing vigorously with her expanded knockers. "Why, it stands for Slut! You’re my ninth little boy slut."  
Oh that’s right, he was an android built to please his Mistress. Duh!   
His thought was cut off by a rising pressure unlike any he’d known before. His massive nuts, now each the size of basketballs, clenched and stirred, ready to pump their load through his monster cock and onto his master for her enjoyment. Like he was trying to break open a door held shut by one chain lock that finally snapped. It all rushed out and blasted A2 with a geyser of force. As he came gallons into the air and some into A2's mouth, he felt an undeniable heat building in his chest. His man nipples stood erect and rock hard like his dick, and began climbing into the air as a pair of fresh mounds grew from his boyish chest. He was growing woman’s breasts! Deep down, 9S felt like there was something wrong about this, but the feeling was overshadowed by the mountain of lust that eclipsed all thought with a fire hose of cum. He continued cumming pointlessly into the air. He bucked his hips uncontrollably into nothing, hoping for more stimulation, but A2 had retracted her hand already. His dick bobbed back and forth like a gatling gun attached to him with rubber. And his balls, oh, his big needy balls bounce with his hips, thumping against the ground. It sent jolts of pain and pleasure through his whole body, only adding to his indescribable bliss. As he came, his chest grew heavier and heavier until he felt he’d never be able to stand up straight again. And his dick just seemed to rise further in the air. But his dick wasn’t growing anymore. No, as much as he loved his new giant dick and the thought of it getting bigger, something else was ballooning. Something that now looked like a pair of massive, pillowy bubbles holding his groin up higher.   
When 9S's orgasm finally leveled off to s steady leak of cum, A2 looked up and down her spunk covered handiwork. Before her laid a lust addled shadow of a former YoRHa scanner, now reduced to a busty, curvy, big dicked futa. His already narrow frame had shifted into a much more feminine and thin one. His once cutting board flat chest had burst out into watermelon sized tits. His already nice, tight, shota ass ballooned into something even an old world mega pornstar would envy. Ass cheeks so big you could fit your head between them. His new ass progressed into thighs like tree trunks that tapered to petite little feet. Lastly, the biggest and most impressive of all was his now 2 and a half foot bitch breaker, complete with gargantuan ballsack housing a pair of nuts, each 10 inches in diameter. 9S was the personification of lust and sluttiness. And his body was by far not the only thing that changed.  
9S was barely thinking straight by now. The virus was nearly finished now. He tried to remember, remember something. But all that went through his mind was images of A2 and a great, big, juicy dick. Oh, the way it pulsed inside his mouth, and how it tasted. Just thinking about it was enough to nearly make him cum again. Mmmm… cum…. 9S did remember one thing: all he ever wanted from his Mistress was her sweet, sweet cum. He remembered his purpose in life. His purpose was to milk A2 of every drop of her cum.  
"M-Mistress…" 9S was still shivering from his cataclysmic orgasm moments ago. "Mistress, I nee…" his dick interrupted him with another splurt of cum. "I need…"  
"Shhhh…. I know damn well what you need, slut." A2 was standing straight up now, stroking her fuck stick. "Now get on your hand and knees and show me that lewd ass of yours"  
There wasn’t a moment of hesitation, Nines immediately tried sitting up and rolling over. Something felt odd though. He felt like he wasn’t used to moving around with this much weight. But that’s silly, Nines was always this big. She was always a plump, round, slutty girl. Why would she be having problems moving now?  
As commanded, Nines got on her hands and knees and presented her ass for her master as she always did. Her cock was still standing erect, poking through between her dangling, taught tits and nearly slapped her face. Just her member making contact with her tit flesh elicited a moan and another spurt of cum enough to fill a water glass. Her balls dangled between her thunder thighs and nearly reached the floor. They churned and pulsed, eager to produce more insane amounts of ejaculate in anticipation of her anal orgasm.  
"So, slut, do you want me to do the 'usual'?" She gave finger quotes. But Nines wasn’t sure why. they always did have one thing that Mistress loved to do to her. So naturally, Nines gave a very eager nod that made her penis bob and tits jiggle. When her dick bobbed to the ground it made her spurt a little more cum.  
"Your funeral, you dumb whore," A2 said under her breath before lining her dick up with Nines' Kardashian ass. She planted her hands on her ass and gave a nice, hand filling squeeze before spreading the bread-loaf-buns to reveal Nines' virgin ass hole. As far as Nines knew, she'd taken her master’s cock hundreds of times, but her ass hole clearly didn’t agree.   
A2 prodded Nines anus with her cockhead, dribbling pre all up and down the inner walls of her titanic ass. With one sudden thrust, A2 broke into Nines hole with the gusto of a hungry schoolboy bursting through a door to get to lunch. Just her head rested in her tight hole, but only for a moment. Nines let out a sharp eep when A2 pulled out. Not because it hurt, god knows it did, but because the moment it left, she longed for it to return. Her prayers were answered when A2 pounded her cock deeper, this time a full 5 inches. Then again, her dick retracted and returned several inches deeper. Every thrust deeper sent waves of pleasure through the busty bitch's body, right down to the tip of her dick. And every time A2 took her dick back out to prepare for the next push, Nines was hungry for it. Massive globs of pre drooled from Nines' lewd dick. Like, why let it go to waste. She thought to herself, so she gently craned her neck and started suckling on her own cockhead like a baby to a teet. Her tits, of course, were flailing back and forth to the motion of A2 probing deeper and deeper.   
Finally, with one more thrust, A2 hilted her full 15 inches into her new toy's hole. The final thrust forced her balls to slap against the balls in front of her. The pain made even her shiver, but it was clear that Nines felt it when she let out a needy, muffled moan through her cock filled mouth.  
With her cock still planted firmly between Nines' cheeks, A2 leaned over her back and put her mouth to her toy's ear. "Are you ready to scream?" She asked in a sexy, bone chilling voice. It was a mix of 'I’m going to rock your world' and 'no one will find the body when I’m done'. The breath of her Mistress to her ear mixed with the implications of the statement made Nines shudder. It nearly made her cum right into her own mouth.   
A2 stood up straight again and started thrusting again, always nearly all the way out then back to balls deep again. She began slow and picked up pace, making her balls hit Nines' swaying, basketball sized nuts with each thrust. Then she started going…  
Deeper.  
Her dick had already gone balls deep but continued going deeper, tearing through her prostate and beyond. Nines also noticed that the slaps to her balls getting harder and heavier. Nines turned her neck to look under herself, past her huge dick and between her tits. She brought her cockhead deeper into her mouth in the process and should have choked, but she didn’t mind. What caught her attention was the fact that, even though her balls had been three times the size of her Mistress, A2's balls were visible. In fact, they were growing larger! She felt A2s dick snaking through her body like she was using a man-sized fleshlight. It grew longer and thicker inside her body until she could see the outline of a cock bigger than hers through her belly.   
Ghhhlick. Nines came from the unrelenting barrage on her ass and nuts. All her cum blasting into her mouth. She tried to swallow all her cum only for it to spurt out her nose and around her near airtight grip on her cock. She had to let go of her dick. Her mouth came off with a loud pop and she began a deluge of cum straight forward. With her mouth free, and full of cum, she let out an ear piercing cry of pain and ecstasy while A2 continued her ungodly assault on her tortured ass.   
By now, A2'dick was 3 feet long and nearly a foot wide inside her bitch boi, while her nuts were edging the size of beach balls. It was a miracle of nature it didn’t tear her in two. Or rather, a miracle of engineering. With the other physical changes, the virus had also reshaped Nines' insides to essentially function as a 'human' fleshlight. One long tube from ass to mouth and a place in the middle to store cum in the belly.  
A2 intended to use it to its full potential. She continued pounding Nines' jiggling ass and slapping her bruised nuts like an animal. Her dick grew further down the snaking hole until~  
Nines was moaning uncontrollably, her dick was spurting more delicious cum with each swaying thrust. She felt a pressure rising deep inside of her. Was this it, was her master about to cum for her? Would she be graced with the sweet, savory seed of her Mistress? Not quite. The pressure made its way from her stomach, through her chest and into her throat. It strained at the seams to contain the behemoth it housed and conformed to its shape. It almost looked like Nines' neck was a dick. Then with a small pop and a retching sound, A2' enormous dick poked out of Nines' mouth. She could taste the sweet, iron-tasting head with her cum-caked tongue. The scent was overwhelmingly stirring, enough to nearly knock her out. It was all she ever wanted; to be used as a worthless cock sleeve for her Mistress. It made her nipples flare and her dick bulge with excitement. Nines would come from the mouth like a worthless cum rag. Any second now, A2 would shoot the cum all the way through Nines' body and out her mouth.   
A2 bottomed out for the last time, her now gargantuan nuts gave one more meaty slap against the now inferior sack of her pet. A2's balls clenched the massive load and vaulted it through her shaft, along the insides of the broken bitch, and out her mouth. A2s climax was bigger than any other yet. Her every muscle spasmed and jerked while her load flew out of her like a hose. Her body nearly went limp and she fell forward on her breeding whore for support. She grabbed Nines' breasts for dear life and fondled them while she rode her orgasm.   
The mix of her master kneading her sensitive tits and the constant flow of baby batter through her body reinforced her orgasm harder than ever before. The two lovers came endlessly in two streams ahead of them, every pulse threatening to make them pass out.   
It all made Nines’ mind go blank. All she could think about was the cum rushing through his body, the dick spearing through him, the second pair of balls resting behind her own. Nothing in the world mattered but these feelings of bliss. Why even bother thinking? All she would ever need is her master’s love. She spiraled down a mental collapse as she slowly lost all cognitive thought. All she could say through her choked throat was "cock…" and it would be one of the only words she'd ever be able to say again.  
As A2's orgasm calmed down, she bucked her hips, desperately milking everything she could through Nines' broken body. When the head retracted in and out of Nines' mouth, she slurped a taste of any cum she could from the cock slit.  
When their orgasms died to a steady dribble, A2 weakly pushed herself off of Nines and slowly retracted her limp dick out of her ass. She walked backwards a full 4 feet before her flaccid dick hit the ground with a meaty plap. With nothing supporting her body anymore, nines collapsed onto her splayed out tits and cock. She absentmindedly lapped up whatever cum eas on the floor in front of her face.  
"I love it when they go mindless. Can’t think of anything but dick now, huh?" She condescendingly inquired to the former shell of a YoRHa Scanner. Nines just looked at her master's cock longing for more. "Fine, I guess you earned it, you whore." A2 positioned her pre-leaking cock in front of Nines' unmoving head. Nines began greedily licking the gaping urethra with her tongue, yearning for any drop of cum she could get.  
"Don't worry, you won't be missed back home, they have a million more just like you, all doomed to die. Count yourself lucky, you get to be one of my playthings until we both turn to rust" 


End file.
